Fateless
by Faust the Loveless
Summary: Takes place after the animeI haven't read the manga. Soubi and Ritsuka are confronted with menace after menace of the Seven Moons. Will their love be enough to conquer the shadows that lurk to destroy them? Can Loveless conquer his fate and become BELOVED
1. Dreamless

Chapter One : Dreamless

Ritsuka woke up in his bed, alone. Slowly, he got up allowing his eyes to wander, searching the room for clues as to why he was both frightened and relieved. And then he remembered. Once again, he had had that dream...the one where Soubi killed everyone. He almost cried again. But it was then he remembered that Soubi had reassured him that if it came to pass, Soubi would die before Ritsuka. As Ritsuka left his bed, he realized that his phone light was blinking, signifying a text from Soubi.

He opened his phone to read the message.

It read:

_"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Ritsuka-kun. Chuu"_

Ritsuka blushed remembering his own text message that had ended that way. After all their time together, he still hadn't found a way to get Soubi to spill the beans on the Seven Moons, even though now their bond was stronger than ever. The game level still wasn't giving him his answers, so he gave up on that. He needed to know where to go from here. He needed somewhere to go and have fun. He needed...

"Ritsuka-kun?" said Soubi suddenly appearing at his window.

"Aah!" exclaimed Ritsuka startled by his sudden appearance. His heart beat had become unrhythmic from the surprise.

"Oh...Soubi. You know that window isn't an entrance." said Ritsuka, wishing Soubi could show up in a more proper fashion.

"Yes." Soubi said.

"Then why do you use it still." Questioned Ritsuka, getting slightly agitated.

"I like the look on your face when I show up unexpectedly." replied Soubi, smiling at Ritsuka with his eyes closed.

Again, Ritsuka blushed. "Oh..."

"So, are you doing anything today?" asked Ritsuka.

"No...why?" Soubi responded.

"Well...I was thinking...we could make some memories with our friends again." Inquired Ritsuka, hoping that he would say yes.

"Sure." answered Soubi. He walked over to Ritsuka and leaned in close, putting his hands on Ritsuka's shoulders. "Ritsuka-kun, _Suki da yo._"

Soubi kissed Ritsuka like he had all those times before and had told him he loved him. But this time, Ritsuka could feel some form of sincerity in his words. And this time, his lips didn't have that taste of sorrow...no...they were full of...love...real love...the kind only one called _Beloved_ could give.

"Ready?"

"Y-yes..." said Ritsuka, blushing heavily from the kiss. He wasn't sure what made him blush so madly. Soubi had kissed him many times before...perhaps it was because this time it felt like Soubi honestly meant it.

They left the house, going to round up their friends and go out for a little fun. The ferris wheel incident still lingered in their minds as they all went out. Shinonome-sensei couldn't come this time, so it was Yayoi, Yuiko, Ritsuka, and Soubi. When they couldn't think of somewhere to go Ritsuka simply suggested the park. They all agreed and headed off towards the park.

* * *

"Are you ready?" asked a mysterious fighters miles away from Ritsuka and company. 

"Yes...let's hope Loveless doesn't put up too much of a fight."

"Why? It'll be so much more rewarding to have a full battle. I haven't had one in a while."

"True...but we don't have the power to beat Agatsuma-san."

"Haha...don't worry about him. Without his dear Seimei, he will be easy to kill. We'll kick his sorry ass to the curb."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

While they were busy playing in the park, Soubi recognized the prescence of another Fighter pair. He didn't want to alert the others, he wanted them to continue their fun. However, he thought that their enemies would not be so kind. The remainder of the day continued with no interference from the other pair. Soubi thought _'Well they have at least some heart.'_ Yayoi walked Yuiko home when they were done for the day. They had decided to finish when Ritsuka's memory card had run out of space. Soubi thought _'Not a moment too soon'._

"Ritsuka...I didn't want to tell you earlier...but now that they're gone. There's another fighter pair, they've been following us for a while."

"Not here...not in the open. Let's conduct the battle elsewhere." said Ritsuka, sad that a battle would have to follow such a wonderful day. He was against battling but if they had been following them...then they weren't simply going to go away.

"As you wish."

The two entered an empty part of town near the ocean, where they could have a battle.

"Is this fine, Ritsuka-kun?"

"Yes."

"I declare a spell battle." said their opponent.

"We accept." exclaimed Soubi. "Battle system, intiate!"

"So you're Loveless, eh? And Soubi-san...from school. If only you still had Seimei...you might have been a match for us." said the Fighter of the pair.

Together, he and his sacrifice said, "We are Dreamless, we leave a path of nightmares in our wake, but even when you wake...there shall be no escaping it."

Soubi chanted _"Chains, constructs of wild roses, bind my enemies. RESTRAINT!"_

The other fighter said,_ "Repulse, with the power of fire! Burn the rose vines!"_

The chains that Soubi had tried to bind his target with were burnt to ashes.

_"Lightning, fall from the darkened sky, and electrocute that which you touch." _exclaimed Soubi attempting a quick strike.

_"Defract the lightning!" _The enemy shouted to stop the incoming attack. While busied with that defense, Soubi prepared another attack.

_"Earth, quake beneath the target's feet, and drag him under."_

_"Seismic shock, quell the earth." _countered the enemy stopping the quake before it could reach them.

_"Fire, bright like light, and as blazing as an inferno surround everything!"_ Soubi sad hoping to hit them before his opponent could recover.

_"Water, pour from his darkened sky, drench the fires."_ Commanded his opponent, turning Soubi's thunderclouds against him.

_"The water that falls, turn into black tears, corrupted by my sorrow, redirect at the enemy and scar him."_ said Soubi finally gaining the upperhand.

_"Reflect! Reflect!"_ shouted the enemy, scared that his Sacrifice might get hurt.

_"No good. Sorrow strike him, like pounding fists of rain. RESTRAINT!" _shouted Soubi disabling his opponent's defense.

_"Repulse!" _exclaimed the enemy in a vain attempt to cancel the restraint. His focus however had dropped.

_"No good either. Your focus is off, the chains remain."_

"You're pretty good Soubi. For being with a different Sacrifice. The Seven Moons didn't lie when they said you were strong." said their opponent with some degree of difficulty due to his restraints.

"You're from the Seven Moons? Why did you kill Seimei? Tell me!" shouted Ritsuka, angry that yet again the Seven Moons was after them. And he was also angry because no one would tell him about Seimei.

"Ha...kid you're never gonna get that out of me. I'll die first."

"Suits me." said Soubi. Ritsuka realized what was going to happen too late.

_"Shadows from nowhere, conquer my foe, and crush him where he stands! CONCLUSION!"_

"Soubi-san! Stop! Stop!" cried Ritsuka trying to stop Soubi from killing. But it was too late. Another servant of the Seven Moons had been destroyed.

"Why?" asked Ritsuka. "Why! I told you...I hate killing."

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka-kun." Soubi said embracing Ritsuka.

Ritsuka escaped his embrace after a few seconds. "I know...I know." he said, looking away from both Soubi and Dreamless.

Soubi said, "So ends Dreamless...and all their nightmares too. Perhaps now, Ritsuka-kun, where they are...they can dream once more."

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi, and realized the truth in his words. Ritsuka didn't feel so bad. And so the two left, another battle behind them, and both in the other's arms.


	2. Heartless

Chapter Two : Heartless

**Author's Note:**

**It's got nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts. (Input disclaimer here)**

* * *

The day after the attack Ritsuka woke up to find himself in Soubi's arms. He panicked for a second wondering what his mother would think, but realized that he was in Soubi's room. He knew that she would get mad when he got home, but this time he didn't mind. He had Soubi. He didn't see Kio around, which meant he was probably occupied with some of his work back at the Academy. Ritsuka looked back at Soubi. Their faces were so close. Soubi's blonde hair was tattered to his face from his profuse sweating. Ritsuka wasn't surprised...so was his own. It came from two males sleeping in a bed, excess body heat. He looked back into Soubi's face. It was tranquil...kawaii...so unlike the man who had the ability to kill only hours earlier. Ritsuka leaned in, blushing, and gave Soubi a kiss which was returned so quickly, Ritsuka was stunned. 

When the two finally stopped, Ritsuka said, "Were you awake that whole time?"

"Yes." replied Soubi with no noticeable change in demeanor.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well...you might not have done what you did. It's nice waking up in your arms...innocent." said Soubi, playing with Ritsuka's ears.

Ritsuka blushed, gently brushing Soubi's hands aside. "Baka...all you had to do was ask."

"Really?" asked Soubi, coming in closer, making sure of Ritsuka's statement. Nearly all their body was making contact now. "_Suki da yo,_ Ritsuka-kun. Will you kiss me?"

Now that he was really being asked to, he felt a little awkward...regardless, he had given Soubi his word and he wouldn't go back on it. So they kissed again. Longer, their hands interlocked, the really got into it. That's when they heard a knock on the door. They both knew it was Kio.

"Hello, Soubi-chan...how are..." Kio started as he walked in. He quickly realized that both Ritsuka and Soubi were in the same bed...and they were very close together.

"I-it c-c-can't be...NO! Ritsuka and Soubi-chan in the same bed...how could you...you pervert!" said Kio, pointing at Soubi, wishing that it was him in that bed with Soubi.

"I told you...I'm not a pervert." Soubi said.

"Liar!" Kio exclaimed.

"And what of you?" inquired Soubi.

Kio stopped speaking and just looked away. He continued on with what he was going to do.

"Anyway...I brought you some breakfast. You'd better get up...it's getting late. Also...you had a visitor looking for you at the Academy. He said it was urgent."

"Probably a fighter..." said Soubi half to himself, and half as a conjecture.

"Maybe...I hope not...not another battle." said Ritsuka afraid that they'd have to end another life.

"Relax, Ritsuka-kun. I will protect you." said Soubi, holding Ritsuka closer.

"I'm going out somewhere..." said Kio, angered that Soubi would choose Ritsuka over him. _'Damn shotacon.'_

"Okay. Sayonara."

"C'mon Soubi...at least pretend that you care about where I'm headed." cried Kio, wanting Soubi for himself.

"If Ritsuka wants me to." responded Soubi. "What do you say, Ritsuka-kun."

"Where are you going?" asked Ritsuka, genuinely wondering.

"To get inspiration."

"Ah..." said Soubi understanding. As Kio opened the door, Soubi realized that all of their plans were going to be put off. Standing there was another team, presumably from the Seven Moons.

"Loveless...come with us." they said.

"Soubi!" exclaimed both Kio and Ritsuka.

"I declare a Spell Battle." Soubi replied to their cries.

"So be it." said the Sacrifice of the Heartless pair. _'C'mon Soubi. Show me that you're as strong as the master thinks you are.'_

"We are Heartless...we feel nothing...but will inflict everything. Such is the path of one _sans coeur_(1)." said the Fighter and the Sacrifice as one.

_"Heartless...such an existence...is it truly worthy...of being called existence, isn't being able to feel...what separates the living from the dead." _wondered Soubi. Heartless and Ritsuka had no idea that Soubi's words were in fact a spell. The babbling's effects happened so quickly that neither of the Heartless had the time to prepare even the slightest defense. They were blasted clear out of the building and out onto the ground, injured severely.

Soubi ran out to make sure they could not escape. As he appeared out on the stairs and began walking down them, Heartless remained immobile stunned by the force of his spell. As Soubi reached the bottom he spread his hand and aimed at his opponent. He prepared to finish his opponent.

"We forfeit! We forfeit!" exclaimed Heartless, feeling pain when they shouldn't.

"Soubi, stop it!" Yelled Ritsuka from the top of the stairs.

"Fine." said Soubi relenting. "Leave...now!"

"Before you go..." started Ritsuka, panting out of breath from running down the stairs. "Are you...from the Seven Moons?"

"No." said Heartless, licking their wounds. The Fighter thought about telling them why they had come but remembered the Master's directions.

And so Heartless escaped, and Ritsuka and Soubi started their day slightly delayed. Ritsuka had school tomorrow so they had to make the most out of today. But Ritsuka couldn't help thinking _'Why would someone attack us like that if they're not from the Seven Moons.'_

* * *

"Heartless...how did it go?" inquired the mysterious figure, curious as to how his plans faired. 

"Soubi attacked us the moment we got there. We didn't even have time to defend ourselves from his spell. He's good...but the battle was short. We weren't able to determine his ability to the full extent." they admitted to their master.

"Haha...really now?" asked the mysterious man. "Well then, where you have failed I will go and succeed."

"They seemed strong enough so we didn't bother offering them our alliance or the secret. We believed that they could hold their own against the Seven Moons...

"Oh for the love of God...you didn't tell them anything. You should have...you were messengers. Worthless. Well...maybe not entirely. Regardless...no one holds their own against the fullforce of the Seven Moons. Maybe Soubi could with Seimei...but not in his current form." He said raising his hands to dispatch his useless servants, ushering them away. "You're free to go. I have business to attend to. And next time don't use the window...you've gotten blood all over it."

_'If you want things done right you've gotta do it yourself.'_ he thought, cleaning the blood off of his windows. He noticed a small chip in the window. _'I'll have to fix that later on.'_ he thought, angered that they dirtied his window like this.

He walked downstairs and met up with his boyfriend and Sacrifice. Though at first the two didn't like each other at all despite sharing the same real name, they had grown to love one another.

"Ready?" he asked embracing him. They kissed briefly.

"Hai...Masato-kun." said Masato's boyfriend. Masato looked at him, observing his girlish appearance.

"Seiichi-kun...stop looking so cute." said Masato. Truly, he thought that Seiichi was too cute. _'He could be...my only weakness. So, I must fight to protect him...at all costs...even against...The Seven Moons.'_

* * *

Ritsuka and Soubi, having finished breakfast, had decided simply to walk around town for the day. They had wandered through the streets, stopping here and there to do various odd things. Ranging from playing a few video games at the arcade, to taking pictures together in a Photo Booth. As it was getting late, Ritsuka remembered the fight with Heartless. 

"You know Soubi." said Ritsuka. "Sometimes you can come off as heartless...which is why it took me so long to accept your love."

"I always knew there was a reason for you to doubt. Thank you...for sharing that." Soubi said, leaning in, putting his arms around Ritsuka.

"Soubi...not in public." said Ritsuka blushing a light shade of pink that although not very dark, didn't seem to fade.

"You're not embarrassed are you?" asked Soubi, his face smiling uncaring that other people were looking at them.

Ritsuka didn't respond for a while. He finally replied, "Sort of..."

"Than order me not to do it." said Soubi, continuing having not recieved an order to stop.

"I can't..." replied Ritsuka, now blushing a deep shade of red, his cat ears twitching.

"Why?" inquired Soubi.

"It's too enjoyable." Ritsuka said at length. _'Thanks to you...I have all but forgotten what it means to be Loveless...soon I hope to know...what it truly means to be BELOVED."_

_

* * *

_1_. sans coeur_ - without heart 


	3. Lightless

**Chapter Three: Lightless**

**Author's Note: **

**I don't own Loveless (wish I did). The average lightning bolt can be from 100 million volts to 1 billion volts (you'll understand why this is here later). Enjoy!**

* * *

Ritsuka woke up without Soubi. He felt lonely, and sad that Soubi had to do some project. Today he would have to live without him. He looked up and out his window, he was still lying in bed. Outside there was no light. Clouds filled the sky and filled Ritsuka with sorrow. It was like he could feel the storm's anguish...regardless he turned to his clock. It was still early...he could take a minute to just sit there. He looked outside again and found a butterfly sitting on his window. He smiled remembering Soubi. He got up and finally decided to start his day. His mom didn't say anything as he came downstairs. She'd been getting worse lately, and now had gone completely silent. She looked up and instantly her face seemed to distort in disgust. He knew at least Yuiko and Yayoi would be looking forward to seeing him. 

He arrived at school on time ready to start. Though he didn't really care for school, he came if not only for, mostly for just his friends. Before, he came because he knew it was what he was supposed to do.

"Ritsuka-kun, how was your weekend?" asked his teacher, Shinonome.

"Oh, Shinonome-sensei…it was great." replied Ritsuka, allowing his mind to wander off again observing the entire classroom.

"That's good to hear." said Shinonome.

The rest of Ritsuka's day went on uneventful. Yayoi tried to get Yuiko to fall for him, and failed. Yuiko tried to Ritsuka to love her, and also failed. Love so it seemed was in the air. Sadly, for Ritsuka it was only in his heart. Like a beast, Love had been chained in his chest for the day. And the day wasn't helping him. It grew cloudier and a true storm seemed brewing. All light seemed to fade. It was strange…it almost appeared like night.

* * *

As Ritsuka left school and approached the gate he saw a man standing his back against the wall. 

"Soubi!" Ritsuka cried out racing towards him. As he grew close, he realized that the man wasn't Soubi.

"Sorry…thought you were someone I knew." apologized Rituska.

"Well…perhaps you can help me then. You see I'm also looking for Soubi. I need to speak with him. It's urgent." said the strange man.

His words triggered a scene in Ritsuka's mind. He flashbacked to what Kio had said just before Heartless attacked. "You had a visitor looking for you at the Academy. He said it was urgent."

"Who are you?" asked Ritsuka, afraid that yet again he was being attacked.

"My name is Zenkawa Masato. And yours?"

"Aoyagi Ritsuka."

Masato nearly stopped breathing. He had never imagined that Loveless could be such an innocent looking boy. He had never seen him in person, though he had seen Soubi.

"Why do you need to see Soubi?" inquired Ritsuka.

"We're old friends. I thought it'd be nice to see him again." Masato stated.

"How did you know to wait here?" Ritsuka asked, curious if he and Soubi had been watched closely.

Masato, stunned that Ritsuka was catching on, covered up quickly. "I didn't. I stopped to rest and got lost looking up at the clouds."

"It's like there's no light today." Masato continued.

"Yeah." Ritsuka agreed.

"So do you know where Soubi is? I'd like to find him and get out of this cold. So weird, so cold for a spring afternoon."

Ritsuka cast aside his suspicion. Soon he would be with Soubi and if this Masato was another fighter they would take him on.

"Sure. Come with me…I'll call Soubi and tell him to meet me at my house."

"Perfect." said Masato a little darker than he had intended to say it.

They finally reached Ritsuka's house. Ritsuka breathed a sigh of relief. He had noticed Masato's lack of ears and tail, and had begun to wonder if he had other intentions.

Masato saw that Ritsuka continually looked at where Masato's ears and tail should be. When Ritsuka sighed he decided to ask, "What? Did you think I'd do something to you?"

"That's not it…" said Ritsuka, trying to lie about it.

"Don't lie. You didn't have to worry. I wouldn't have done anything to you. I could never do anything to such an innocent face." replied Masato, he began to lean in closely examining Ritsuka's face.

"Baka, don't get so close." said Ritsuka, taking a step back.

They heard a rustling, like something crawling away after being suddenly stirred up. Ritsuka looked alarmed.

"Probably just a stray cat." said Masato, trying to keep Ritsuka calm. He thought _'Stay still Seiichi. We haven't found Soubi-san yet. And don't worry. You're the only one for me.'_

As they reached for the door, Soubi opened up.

"Ritsuka-kun…" started Soubi, only to stop as his eyes landed on the man next to Ritsuka.

"Hello, Soubi-san."

"Ritsuka-kun…quick!" said Soubi grabbing Ritsuka and pulling him close.

"Come, Seiichi." Commanded Masato, Seiichi appearing from the shadows.

"Lightless…" muttered Soubi.

"Oh…so you know my name. Flattering…I'll make sure you get a slightly larger tombstone then my previous prey." Said Masato, raising his left arm. "I declare a spell battle."

"I accept."

Both Soubi and Masato said at the same time, "Battle system, initiate!"

Masato jumped back in order to get some distance. Soubi and Ritsuka ran to their right in order to avoid damaging their house.

"Soubi, we can't fight here." Said Ritsuka.

"Now's not the time. We must fight here." said Soubi, worried that running away would give their enemy a window of opportunity to attack.

"_Rain from the heavens above fall and flood the streets_." commanded Soubi, wanting to keep his enemy from being able to retaliate.

And the rain fell, like the biblical flood, drowning the streets making a beeline straight towards Lightless.

"_Sub-zero cold, appear and freeze the flood. Immobilize_." incanted Masato ceasing the flood.

"_Wrath of a star, warmth of a fire, burn the ice return it to water_." said Soubi, returning the rapid waters.

"_Black lightning from a lightless sky, direct your power towards my target through the water. Magnify voltage, 10 billion volts_." shouted Masato, black lightning falling from the sky and boiling the water upon its touch. It's power magnified it diverted straight towards Soubi.

"_Ground shield me, redirect the lightning towards the heavens and part the clouds_." said Soubi, raising the ground, like lightning rods redirecting Masato's bolts straight towards the clouds.

"_Lightning I command you, strike the same place twice_." ordered Masato as another bolt fired down hitting its target. This lightning however was much weaker, Masato had not ordered the lightning's power to be amplified. Regardless, Ritsuka screamed out. He was in pain…he had been struck directly as no shield had been prepared.

"Ritsuka-kun!" shouted Soubi, moving towards Ritsuka.

Ritsuka fell down to his knees, breathing heavily. "I'm…fine…"

Soubi turned back to Masato, supporting Ritsuka and said, "You won't be forgiven."

Soubi commanded, "_Needles of absolute zero, attack through the water and become shards of ice. Penetrate_!"

Masato prepared a defense, "_Shield of fire rise, melt his ice shards_."

The fire stopped the ice, but the needles themselves penetrate, pinning Seiichi's clothes to his own body. It was the first time an opponent had managed to land a hit on Masato's sacrifice.

Masato thought, _'Unimaginable…to think that Soubi could be so strong even when paired with a different Sacrifice.'_

Soubi commanded another attack of the needles but this time Masato diverted the attack into the nearby houses.

Masato laughed inside and thought, _'Beloved…and Loveless. Paired together. What irony is that?'_

As Soubi prepared another attack, Masato raised his hand.

"I forfeit."

Soubi stopped looking confused.

"The battle was interesting Soubi. But I didn't come to defeat you. Despite my bad reputation, rather then wanting to kill you, I wanted your help. You see we've both got a bone to pick with the Seven Moons. I'm here to offer you a fool proof plan and an alliance. Together, we can conquer them. But the road will be perilous."

"Baka…you think you can hurt Ritsuka-kun, and then propose peace and expect an agreement."

"Soubi…" whispered Ritsuka. "If there's even a chance…that we can find and defeat the Seven Moons…and avenge Seimei's death…then we have to take it."

"But…" began Soubi, not wanting to ally so easily with a bloodthirsty killer.

"That was an order…" said Ritsuka solemnly.

Taking a moment to let it sink in, Soubi smiled and embraced the injured Ritsuka. The two looked at each, looking deep in the others eyes.

"We accept." stated Soubi and Ritsuka simultaneously as they turned and looked straight at Masato and Seiichi.

"Good, good. Then lets go in…before someone comes along and questions us about this." said Masato, holding Seiichi's hand as they all headed inside. As they headed in, the clouds finally parted and the light of the stars and moon appeared. The lightless day was over…but a darker day was soon to dawn. The Seven Moons weren't going to give up easy.


	4. Hopeless

Chapter Four: Hopeless

**Woohoo! Chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless (damn).**

**Author's Note:**

**Exams suck. So the updating might be delayed. But enjoy! **

* * *

The light of the moons and the stars was fading. They were spending some time fixing up Ritsuka, making sure the lightning bolt had no lasting effects on him. 

"Ritsuka, are you sure you're all right?" asked Soubi, worried that Ritsuka may have suffered from the lightning.

"I'm fine." said Ritsuka angrily. He didn't mean to say it so meanly; he actually enjoyed the fact that Soubi was worried about him.

"I'm still going to make sure, Ritsuka-kun. I shouldn't be long with this inspection." said Masato. He hadn't intended the second strike to actually hit Loveless. He knew the instant it did that he was going to give up.

As a few minutes turned into an hour, Masato reached his conclusion; Ritsuka would be fine. Soubi was greatly relieved to know this, and embraced Ritsuka tightly. Ritsuka blushed a shade of pink, and thought of why he did. He had embraced Soubi several times before, and now there was another Fighter/Sacrifice pair that also was…and he stopped there. He realized what he and Soubi were…were they that? he wondered. He couldn't tell. Sure he loved Soubi and Soubi loved him but were they really…he couldn't bring himself to call both he and Soubi that three letter word that society had branded unclean. He decided that Soubi and himself were merely different. Masato noticed that for a moment, a flicker of doubt had sparked through Ritsuka's eyes. Unsure of exactly what that doubt was he restated Ritsuka's condition, to reassure his health.

Despite his examination, Masato thought, '_I've never seen someone get struck by lightning like that…and not be affected.' _He paused for a moment_. 'Soubi_,' he thought, laughing quietly. "_W__hat your love has done to this kid…is simply amazing…__a shield like no other...that is true love.__'_

As they all took their place in Ritsuka's room, Masato began the lecture that would send them on the journey of their lives. One that would test the love of Ritsuka and Soubi.

"The heart of the Seven Moons lies deep within this circle of mountains. The only way past the mountains is through this valley, and the only way to the valley is through the forest. It'll take three days; one for the forest, one for the valley, and the last day to destroy their headquarters and their commander." Masato stated. His information was rock solid. There were absolutely no holes in his plan. He had been meticulous about it. His spies had been worked to the edge of their skills, and Masato poked and prodded them until they fell off that edge.

"How…" started Ritsuka but was interrupted by Soubi starting at the same time.

Ritsuka blushed and looked away. "Go ahead Soubi."

"You can ask if you wish, Ritsuka-kun." said Soubi, smiling enticingly. Somehow that smile always made Ritsuka look away. He couldn't keep eye contact with Soubi smiling like that.

"How can you be sure?" asked Ritsuka, taking up Soubi's offer.

"My spies…they've yet to fail me. I located you didn't I?" replied Masato, smirking. Ritsuka realized that he and Soubi had been watched. Now that he really thought about it, Masato looked like a guy that knew everything he needed to know.

"Alright then…we should get moving." said Soubi, wishing to help Ritsuka find the answers. After all, if it was what Ritsuka wanted, then he would do it…even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

"Not now, Soubi. We must wait one week." said Masato. Soubi and Ritsuka looked confused. Masato continued hoping to cure their curiosity.

"The valley we plan to enter through is called the Valley of Despair. It has adverse affects on anyone who dares to cross it. Mental and spiritual pain like you've never felt. It can drive you mad." said Masato, his voice now dark like he was reminiscing on some time of horrible pain. "Its power waxes during a full moon and during an equinox or solstice. Due to this, its power is weak during a new moon, and at about halfway between an equinox and a solstice. So we leave six days from now, and arrive at the valley during the new moon and the middle period between the Spring Equinox and Summer Solstice."

"How do you know when it strengthens and weakens?" asked Ritsuka, curious as to how once can determine the strength of something like that.

"I tried to cross it once. Just ask Seiichi. I almost didn't make it back. And it wasn't even at its height of power." said Masato, shuttering as his mind reeled back into his memories, displaying the insanity of his journey. "I nearly lost my mind. If it weren't for a stroke of good luck, I wouldn't be here to try a second time. "

"Luck?" asked Ritsuka.

"Love…more precisely. It's the one thing that can defy fate." answered Masato. "Well…since you all are aware of the plan, I'll leave you now. We'll back in six days. Train hard until then. And be happy…it's almost Golden Week."

Ritsuka gasped, remembering that Golden Week was only a week away.

"What a coincidence." said Soubi, seeming to imply that they had been set up.

"It's not coincidence my friend. It's fate." rebuked Masato. "Whether you believe me or not, whether you come or not, I'm going to end the Seven Moons. The only thing I know is that you want to be there to ask them questions. So unless you can talk to their dead bodies, I suggest you come along."

Soubi and Ritsuka stood silent. They were unaware of this man's hostility towards the Seven Moons. Seiichi leaned in and embraced Masato, who Soubi and Ritsuka realized was crying slightly.

"What did they do to you?" asked Ritsuka. He didn't know that the Seven Moons could inflict such pain or why they would want to.

"They took the one thing…that you should never take from me." answered Masato in monotone. "They were the reason I witnessed the strength of the Valley. They took from me…the one thing I'd go through hell and back again to get."

Ritsuka looked at Seiichi. Only with his face, he questioned Seiichi for an answer he already knew. They had taken Masato's love, Seiichi.

"Goodbye…Loveless…Beloved." said Masato, in a slightly cheery voice, nodding his head to Ritsuka and Soubi as he said their names.

As they left, the storms that came with them seemed to spawn again. From dissipated skies formed the Lightless night as the moon and stars all turned black.

"What do you think…Soubi?" said Ritsuka, yawning mid-sentence.

"For one…you need your rest." said Soubi, digressing away from the question.

"Soubi!" yelled Ritsuka in a light voice. Even when angry, he knew to keep it down so that it wouldn't wake his mother.

Soubi looked at Ritsuka, and sighed. "It looks hopeless. If it's as bad as he says it is…I don't know if I could allow you to go."

"Soubi?" uttered Ritsuka, in a gentle tone.

"I can't let you get hurt…even if it means getting hurt myself. Remember Ritsuka, I will always love you." said Soubi, leaning in for a kiss.

Ritsuka met his lips but for a few seconds. Afterwards, he fell asleep. Soubi looked down and smiled. He played with Ritsuka's purple hair and ears for a bit before setting Ritsuka down on his bed.

"Oyasumi_(1)_, Ritsuka-kun." whispered Soubi directly into Ritsuka's ear. Ritsuka shifted slowly in bed. Soubi thought, _'If only you were a bit older…then maybe what I'm thinking would be alright.'_ Soubi walked towards the light switch and turned it off. He moved towards the window. He looked back one last time before taking a leap into the Hopeless night.

* * *

_1. Good night_


End file.
